


Love is a bit hard

by lookslikepatricia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bad Communication, Chatting & Messaging, Doyoung just want to be friends with Renjun, Emotions, Established Renjun/Kun, Getting over old crushes, I'm really trying not to have angst this time, In denial Chenle/Jisung, Learning to create healthier relationships, M/M, Oblivious Nomin, One sided Renjun/Doyoung, Pinning Hyuck/Oblivious and pinning Mark, a lot of pinning, chat fic, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikepatricia/pseuds/lookslikepatricia
Summary: Huang Renjun, a 3rd-year Architecture student, used to have the huggest crush on Kim Doyoung, the legendary universal unattainable crush of his course and his best friend's cousin. But now he is dating perfect man Qian Kun, who is caring, knows how to cook, and is gorgeous. But what could happen when Doyoung comes back from working abroad and decides to become his friend?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another fic!  
> This is my first attempt at writing a chat fic, which is happening mostly because I have been obsessed with this format for a while. It's such a fun and interesting way to tell a story that I just really wanted to try.  
> And this crazy idea came from the [Nct World 2.0 From Home stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAKL6hmXDtw&list=TLPQMDMxMjIwMjDfXE5KqRu-xA&index=7) because basically, Renjun looks like that early university crush that everybody has, Doyoung looks like that put together impossible university crush that everybody also had, and Kun looks like the hot graduated boyfriend who would ask you to marry him.  
> Anyways, I hope you all have fun while reading.
> 
> Chat guide:
> 
> Yo Dream
> 
> Mark - frat boy  
> Donghyuck - legendary sun  
> Jeno - No jam  
> Renjun - Injeong  
> Jaemin - 3na²  
> Chenle - ceo lele  
> Jisung - tall chick chick
> 
> Our Chinese family
> 
> Kun - dad  
> Ten - thai uncle  
> Sicheng - cute uncle  
> Yukhei - giant child  
> Dejun - sensitive child  
> Kunhang - weird child  
> Renjun - favorite child  
> Yangyang - evil child  
> Chenle - ceo lele
> 
> Private chats
> 
> Architect bfs 💕 - Renjun (Babe) and Kun (Kun gege)  
> Architect bros - Renjun (Architect Jun) and Jeno (Architect Jen)  
> Old and clumsy - Renjun and Mark (old and clumsy)  
> Stress and stressed - Renjun (stressed) and Hyuck (Stress)

**Yo Dream**

**3na²**

And then Taeil hyung was there because he is gonna be the substitute teacher for the whole semester

**legendary sun**

he finished typing?

**No jam**

He’s not that slow, Hyuck

**legendary sun**

ofc u defend him

u r the same

typing all right and shit

also

**frat boy**

i snacthed his phone

you guys are safe for now

**Injeong**

LEE JENO

Wait, what is happening?

**tall chick chick**

jaemin hyung was talking about his class and hyuck hyung was going to expose him and jeno hyung

**Injeong**

Thanks, Jisung

So nothing out of the ordinary

**ceo lele**

y are u thanking him

**?

he just told what we were talking about

**tall chick chick**

its because he is nice

not you

**Injeong**

Are you two fighting again?

**ceo lele**

no

**tall chick chick**

yes

**ceo lele**

no we are not fighting park jisung

(ｏ ‵-′)ノ”(ノ﹏<。)

**tall chick chick**

no, we are not fighting, renjun hyung

**frat boy**

damn he got the emojis out

**3na²**

Chenle, no emojis or hitting the baby

**ceo lele**

￣へ￣

fine

**frat boy**

chenle was lurking around? nice

**No jam**

Hyuck, give hyung his phone back

**frat boy**

u rlly r no jam

**Injeong**

LEE JENO

**No jam**

What?

**Injeong**

What was that ig post?

Why didn’t you tell me about it?

Why did you betray me like this?

**No jam**

What post?

**tall chick chick**

what post

**frat boy**

what post?

**3na²**

What post?

**ceo lele**

u guys r so slow jesus

**legendary sun**

[[link]](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKJF4z3s8P2/)

this post

**Injeong**

THAT POST LEE JENO

**No jam**

Oh

Well

I didn’t know

He came back without telling anyone

And appeared on Sunday lunch out of nowhere

And I thought you wouldn’t act like this anymore

Since you are with Kun hyung now

**Injeong**

WELL

I don’t know why I’m reacting like this actually

I was caught off guard

**legendary sun**

u still want to suck doyoung hyung dick

**Injeong**

HYUCK!

**frat boy**

HYUCK!

**ceo lele**

he’s not worng

***wrong

**No jam**

That’s my cousin you are talking about 

I need to bleach my brain now

**legendary sun**

y u all acting surprised

we all been trhough renjun thirsting over him 

for years

having a bf

not matter how perfect he is

wasn’t going to cahnge that

**3na²**

Wait? Is Doyoung hyung back from China?

**frat boy**

Apparently

**legendary sun**

jesus christ jaemin

keep up

**No jam**

Bold of all of you to assume I haven't been bleaching my brain during all these years

**tall chick chick**

fair

**ceo lele**

i’m gonna expose this

  
  


**Our Chinese family**

**ceo lele**

i have proof that renjun shouldn’t be kun ge’s favourite child

**weird child**

ofc hes the favourite

they dating

**giant child**

am i the only one that think that’s weird?

because it’s

we should have changed his name to something else by now

**sensitive child**

to what

**evil child**

stepmother

**cute uncle**

Suddenly

I don’t know how to read nyamore

**anymore

**dad**

Me neither

**thai uncle**

he is the favourite child cuz they are dating

i already explained this to u xuxi

**giant child**

ik

but its still weird

**dad**

Also

What’s this all about, Chenle?

**evil child**

yea

i want tea

**favorite child**

It’s nothing, right, Chenle?

Unless you want Jisung to know why you always get mad at him

Right, Chenle?

**ceo lele**

ಠ﹏ಠ

he was being weird on the other chat

nothing much 

**evil child**

y this sound like a lie

**weird child**

cuz its obv is

**thai uncle**

i agree

**cute uncle**

He got caught by his own jealous ass

**ceo lele**

daaaad

**dad**

Okay, no more dragging Chenle over his crush on Jisung

And Chenle, no more trying to expose people on this chat

Or you are getting a new nickname

**ceo lele**

daaaad

**dad**

You brought this onto to yourself, child

**ceo lele**

ಥ_ಥ

**Yo Dream**

**ceo lele**

@injeong i hate u

**Architect bfs 💕**

**Kun gege**

Was that with Chenle in the group chat actually nothing?

**Babe**

Yeah, he was just trying to be annoying

**Kun gege**

Renjun

**Babe**

Seriously

He was going to take something I said out of context

To make fun of me

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

@ceo lele

I hate you too

**Architect bfs 💕**

**Kun gege**

He does like to do that from time to time

Are you still coming over tonight?

I’m making Szechwan chili chicken

**Babe**

Did I already tell you that I love you today?

**Kun gege**

No…

**Babe**

I love you

And I will be there

**Kun gege**

Love you too

**Architect bros**

**Architect Jun**

You’re right

Why did I react like that about Doyoung hyung when I have the perfect man cooking for me almost every night?

**Architect Jen**

I never said Kun hyung was perfect

Hyuck said that

**Architect Jun**

Yeah

Because you think the perfect man is a nerd who drinks too much caffeine

**Architect Jen**

Do you want to vent out about Doyoung hyung or not?

Because I’m not going to stay here while you attack Jaemin for no reason

**Architect Jun**

Sorry

How does he still look that good?

How does he look better than before?

And why am I still affected when Kun ge is beautiful, kind, cute, sexy and amazing?

There’s no reason for me to want to suck anyone’s else dick besides my boyfriends

**Architect Jen**

Do you really want to suck his dick?

**Architect Jun**

No

Yes

NO

Maybe

He’s just so hot

Ugh

Jeno, fix me

**Architect Jen**

Renjun

I don’t think there’s anything to fix

You did like hyung for a long time

And then he left and you moved on

And now he is back

You are having rebound crush

**Architect Jun**

You’re right

I haven’t looked at his ig account for a while

And hadn’t noticed how he had started to post stuff like this

[[link]](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH2v8Qhs008/)

My body reacted

Thanks

**Architect Jen**

Don’t worry

That’s what I’m here for

**Architect Jun**

That’s why you’re my best friend

Also

About Jaemin

**Architect Jen**

Cut it

**Yo Dream**

**ceo lele**

lets just hate each other in peace

**Injeong**

Agreed

**frat boy**

what is this about?

**Injeong**

Chenle actually went to the group chat we have with Kun ge to say I was thirsting after Doyoung hyung

**legendary sun**

i raised u well lele

**ceo lele**

oh no u didn’t

kun ge raised me

and ten ge unmade half what he did

u have nothing to do with this

am i becoming like him?

**3na²**

Yes

**No jam**

Yes

**frat boy**

yes

**Injeong**

Yes

But I blame Yangyang more than Hyuck

**tall chick chick**

yes

**ceo lele**

shut up jisung

**tall chick chick**

i breathed

**ceo lele**

exactly

**frat boy**

play nice, kids

**ceo lele**

you’re not my dad!

**Old and clumsy**

**Old and clumsy**

what’s happening to chenle?

he used to be so nice

especially to jisung

**Renjun**

Feelings happened

**Old and clumsy**

what do you mean?

**Renjun**

What do I mean?

WHAT DO I MEAN?

Hyung, you can’t be serious

**Old and clumsy**

i am, tho

**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

I can’t deal with @frat boy

He is too dense for me to talk to him

**legendary sun**

wut did he do now

**frat boy**

i asked a question

**legendary sun**

was it a stupid question

**Injeong**

It was

**legendary sun**

than u dont have to deal with him

**frat boy**

hyuck

**legendary sun**

sorry babe

but youre too dense sometimes

  
  


**Old and clumsy**

**Old and clumsy**

do you think hyuck meant that babe?

**Renjun**

Uuuuuugh

Go text someone else

Like Jeno

He has the patience to deal with you

**Old and clumsy**

fine

**Stress and stressed**

**stressed**

End my suffering

Tell Mark hyung you like him

Be the confident gay you are

**Stress**

u know i cant do that

we been firends for too long

i cant ruin that

**stressed**

You pinning idiots have been aging me for years

**Stress**

and yet

u still want to suck doyoung hyung dick

**stressed**

I don’t

**Stress**

keep telling urself that

**stressed**

Hyuck

**Stress**

hey

thats nothing wrong with dat

i would want too

if he wasnt so ease to tease

and kun hyung is the nicest

and he knows how hard was ofr u to move on enough to be with him

he woouldnt judge u

**stressed**

Jeno said the same

Except for the part that he would suck his cousin’s dick

Or that Kun ge would understand

**Stress**

he would tho

and u know dat

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**No jam**

To whoever told Mark hyung to text me

Go fuck yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter.  
> I hope that the layout is easy enough to follow and planning to put a guide of the chats at the beginning of every chapter so that no one gets lost (sometimes I get confused writing with all the different nicknames hahahaha).  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and see you next week.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung texts Renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Chinese family
> 
> Kun - dad  
> Ten - thai uncle  
> Sicheng - cute uncle  
> Yukhei - giant child  
> Dejun - sensitive child  
> Kunhang - weird child  
> Renjun - favorite child  
> Yangyang - evil child  
> Chenle - ceo lele
> 
> Yo Dream
> 
> Mark - frat boy  
> Donghyuck - legendary sun  
> Jeno - No jam  
> Renjun - Injeong  
> Jaemin - 3na²  
> Chenle - ceo lele  
> Jisung - tall chick chick
> 
> Private chats
> 
> 00china - Renjun (angry 24/7) and Yangyang (Cute Satan)  
> smol and angry and random but nice - Renjun (smol and angry) and Yukhei (random but nice)  
> Architect bfs 💕 - Renjun (Babe) and Kun (Kun gege)  
> Only sane person around here and ceo lele - Renjun (Only sane person around here) anda Chenle (ceo lele)  
> Stress and stressed - Renjun (stressed) and Hyuck (Stress)  
> New chat/ Doyoung and Renjun - Renjun (Renjun-ssi) and Doyoung (Architect crush)  
> Architect cousins - Doyoung (Doie hyung) and Jeno (Best boy Jeno)

**Our chinese family**

**thai uncle**

dont you guys miss when kun would cook for us and not only for renjun

**dad**

I cook for you everyday

We live together, Ten

**evil child**

ten ge

y u mad?

u send me a pic of u eating their leftovers

**thai uncle**

still

its the intention that counts

his intention was to feed his favourite child

not me

**giant child**

I miss that too

**dad**

I can cook something for you during the weeked, Yukhei

Just tell me what you and Dejun want

**weird child**

i miss it too

**dad**

Not my problem, Kunhang

**ceo lele**

what about me

**favorite child**

You have your actual mother cooking for you

**ceo lele**

thought we were only hating each other in the dream chat

**favorite child**

I’m not hating on you

I’m stating facts

**dad**

Why would you two be hating each other in any chats?

Renjun, you told me it wasn’t anything

**favorite child**

It’s nothing

Chenle, tell ge it’s nothing

**ceo lele**

Ge, is nothing

( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**evil child**

am i cing this right

renjun getting scolded

**weird child**

its a miracle

**dad**

No one it’s getting scolded

Chenle said it was nothing

**evil child**

is he getting pusnished on the bedroom tho

**weird child**

obv

**cute uncle**

I’m so glad I don’t know how to read anymore

**dad**

LIU YANGYANG

Where did you hear about stuff like that?

**sensitive child**

Ten ge

**favorite child**

Ten ge

**giant child**

ten ge

**cute uncle**

Ten ge

**ceo lele**

ten ge

**weird child**

ten ge

**thai uncle**

i swear it wasnt me

**evil child**

ten ge

**thai uncle**

fine

i was drunk and he saked questions

**dad**

Ten

He’s a child

You can’t talk about stuff like that with him

Yangyang is impressionable

**evil child**

‘m not

**thai uncle**

he is right, baby

you are

**evil child**

what about renjun and chenle

**dad**

What about them?

**evil child**

renjun is the same age as me

chenle is younger

**dad**

And yet you were the one bringing this topic into conversation

**evil child**

y i can read your disappointment through text

**weird child**

kun ge mastered that

**thai uncle**

wait

so u and renjun are into that?

**dad**

Oh my fucking god

Of course not

**favorite child**

I’m leaving

**cute uncle**

So am I

**00china**

**Cute Satan**

i’m not sure if i want to k or not

but still asking

u and kun ge are into that?

**angry 24/7**

OMFG YANGYANG

NO

And even if we were, we wouldn’t tell you

Or anyone else

**Cute Satan**

k just want to be sure

**smol and angry and random but nice**

**random but nice**

you and ge are not into bdsm, right?

**smol and angry**

Not you too, ge

No, we are not

**Our chinese family**

**favorite child**

@evil child @thai uncle

I hate you two

**Architect bfs 💕**

**Kun gege**

Are they also asking you about it?

**Babe**

They are

Make them stop, ge

**Kun gege**

I will, don’t worry

Also…

If you, you know

**Babe**

I don’t know how to react to this

But, no thanks

**Kun gege**

Thank god

I would do it if you wanted, but I’m really relieved you don’t

**Babe**

Can we forget about this conversation?

**Kun gege**

I think it’s for the best

**Our chinese family**

**dad**

I hate both of you too

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**ceo lele**

that was shit show @Injeong

**Injeong**

Tell me about it

**ceo lele**

but are u?

**Injeong**

I’M GOING TO KILL YOU ZHONG CHENLE

**frat boy**

what’s happening?

**Only sane person around here and ceo lele**

**Only sane person around here**

Don’t you fucking dare

**Yo Dream**

**ceo lele**

@Injeong is into bdsm

**Injeong**

I’M NOT

**legendary sun**

wheres the news

**Injeong**

I’M NOT

**No jam**

Where is the news?

**Injeong**

JENO

**3na²**

No kink shaming in this chat

**legendary sun**

i rmb u saying

**frat boy**

hyuck, jisung is in this chat

**legendary sun**

shit true

i rmb u saying that * ****** ******* ***** ** **** **** ***** ***** ******* **** ****

multiple times

**No jam**

I can’t believe you took the time to censor that

**3na²**

He wanted to do that multiple times or he said that multiple times?

**frat boy**

did you understand that?

**3na²**

Of course I did

**Injeong**

Oh my fuckin god

**tall chick chick**

guys i’m not a minor anymore

**ceo lele**

shut up jisung

**tall chick chick**

you know what

i’m just gonna ignore that

**3na²**

Yeah, Jisung

Don’t mind him

**ceo lele**

(ง •_•)ง

**Stress and stressed**

**stressed**

I’ve never said that

**Stress**

u did

**stressed**

Not about Doyoung hyung

**Stress**

really

…

DUDE YOU’RE RIGHT

it was when u met yukhei

**stressed**

I hate you and how much you know about me

**Stress**

love u too

**Only sane person around here and ceo lele**

**ceo lele**

ok im kinda sorry

**Only sane person around here**

You should be

People think I’m a freak now

**ceo lele**

they already thought that

**Only sane person around here**

You’re not helping yourself right now, Chenle

**ceo lele**

but theres nothign wrong we being a freak

**nothing

we all know that jaemin hyung gets off looking at jeno hyung feet

even jeno hyung knows that

**Only sane person around here**

No one wants to be compared to Jaemin

He is a certified weirdo

**ceo lele**

and smh we all still love him

**Only sane person around here**

That’s true

I’m not mad anymore

**ceo lele**

good

because i have no one else to complain that jisung was hanging out with sungchan yesterday

alone

and don’t start that i should tell him

cuz he obv prefers sungchan than me

  
  


**Only sane person around here**

He doesn’t

You are his best friend

Both of your usernames on ig have chenji

Come’on, Lele

**ceo lele**

i wanst asking for advice

just wanted to tell this to someone who wasnt going make fun of me or act like im 12

thnks

  
  
  


**New chat**

**Architect crush**

Renjun-ssi?

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

**New chat**

**Architect crush**

I really hope Jeno wasn’t trolling me and gave the wrong number

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

LEE JENO

I’M GOING TO FIND YOU AND SKIN YOU ALIVE

@NO JAM I KNOW YOU ARE HERE

FACE THE CONSEQUENCE OF YOUR ACTS

  
  


**New chat**

**Architect crush**

Ok, I think that I do have the wrong number

I’m really sorry

**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

AND HE IS BEING THE FUCKING NICEST

@NO JAM TELL ME WHAT’S HAPPENING

**No jam**

I know you are not going to believe me

But hyung just asked me for your number out of nowhere

Saying he wanted to be closer to you

I don’t know anything else

**Injeong**

You’re right

I don’t believe in you

**No jam**

I know you wouldn’t

Also Jaemin is asking if you answered him or if you just came to scream in the groupchat

**Injeong**

Fuck

  
  


**Architect cousins**

**Doie hyung**

Jeno, did you give me the right number?

He isn’t answering

  
  


**New chat**

**Renjun-ssi**

No, this is the right number

My number

I was just a bit busy

**Architect crush**

Oh, good

I was really worried

Especially because I texted you out of nowhere

  
  


**Architect cousins**

**Doie hyung**

Nevermind

He answered

**Best boy Jeno**

Hyung, I told you not to be weird

**Doie hyung**

I wasn’t

I swear

**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

What does he want with me?

**No jam**

Ask him - Jaemin

**New chat**

**Renjun-ssi**

Not to be rude

But there’s something you want, Doyoung-ssi?

**Architect crush**

It’s not that I want something

And more that we always have all these friends in common and were never particularly close

I wanted to change that

**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

I’m gonna die

And then go to hell

**New chat**

**Renjun-ssi**

Oh, okay

I would like that too

Since you’re Jeno’s cousin and all

**Architect crush**

I’m glad

And you can call me hyung, if you want

**Renjun-ssi**

Sure, Doyoung hyung

**_Architect crush changed the name of the chat to Doyoung and Renjun_ **

**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

I’m definitely going to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys  
> As some of you may have noticed, I changed the title of the story. I'm quite bad at titles in general, hence the name of the chapter being just chapter 2, but I felt that this name fits the story better. I'm kind of bad at summaries too.  
> Also, there may be a few things that make you curious and I just want to warn everyone that it's probably going to be explained as the plot progresses.  
> I think that's it for today.  
> See you next week.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun finds a bit about Jeno's old crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Dream
> 
> Mark - frat boy  
> Donghyuck - legendary sun  
> Jeno - No jam  
> Renjun - Injeong  
> Jaemin - 3na²  
> Chenle - ceo lele  
> Jisung - tall chick chick
> 
> Private chats  
> Architect bros - Renjun (Architect Jun) and Jeno (Architect Jen)  
> Old and clumsy - Renjun and Mark (old and clumsy)  
> Stress and stressed - Renjun (stressed) and Hyuck (Stress)  
> Our Injunieee - Renjun (Injunieee ❤❤❤) and Jaemin (Na Sexy)

**Yo Dream**

**frat boy**

are we going to talk about the breakdown renjun had yesterday?

**Injeong**

No, we won’t

**ceo lele**

which one?

**tall chick chick**

i think is the one about doyoung hyung texting him

if i understood correctly

**Injeong**

We really don’t need to talk about that

**legendary sun**

ofc we do

**3na²**

I second that

**Injeong**

No, we don’t

How about we talk about why Jaemin and Jeno were together yesterday?

I bet it’s a lot more interesting

**No jam**

We were just studying

You freaked out

Also, no one questions Mark hyung or Hyuck when they are together

But you guys always question us

I don’t get it

**ceo lele**

dont u?

**3na²**

I don’t get it either

**frat boy**

why would it be weird when i’m hanging with hyuck?

it’s not like we are like you two

**3na²**

What do you mean, hyung?

**legendary sun**

yea wut do u mean hyung?

  
  


**Architect bros**

**Architect Jen**

Please, help me

He can’t find out like this

**Architect Jun**

Sorry

I can’t

**Architect Jen**

Why not?

**Architect Jun**

I can’t hear over the fact you gave my number to Doyoung hyung

**Architect Jen**

What was I supposed to do?

Tell him

“Sorry, hyung, I can’t. Renjun is going to freak out because he had a massive crush on you before you went to live in China.”

**Architect Jun**

I

Still

Fine, fuck

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

Jisung is right

Doyoung hyung texted me

He said he wants to become closer to me

**legendary sun**

omfg thats such a doyoung hyung thing to do

what did u say

**Injeong**

That I wanted it too

Since he’s Jeno cousin

**No jam**

Did you really have to use me as an excuse?

**Injeong**

It’s kinda boring, right?

Why don’t we go back to what we were talking before?

**No jam**

It’s great you used me as an excuse

Sounds natural and stuff

**Injeong**

That’s what I thought

**Old and clumsy**

**Old and clumsy**

renjun

what did jeno mean in the group?

**Renjun**

I already told you not to text me

Not until you stop being dense as fuck

**Old and clumsy**

rude

**Stress and stressed**

**Stress**

i k hyung is stupid

but that was a new low

even for him

**stressed**

That’s why I keep on telling you to make your move

He is never going to get that you like him until you have your tongue over on his throat

**Stress**

‘m not that confident

**stressed**

You should be

For everyone’s sanity

  
  


**Our Injunieee**

**Na Sexy**

Junieee

What did Mark hyung mean?

When he said he and Hyuck are not like me and Jeno?

**Injunieee ❤❤❤**

Not you too

Look, I’m going to be very honest about this

And I don’t care if Jeno is going to kill me or not

But you know how Mark hyung and Hyuck have been pinning over each other for years now?

**Na Sexy**

Yeah

Even I noticed 

**Injunieee ❤❤❤**

Well, you and Jeno are the same

**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

@3na²

Are you alive?

You haven’t answered me

**Our Injunieee**

**Na Sexy**

Sorry

It’s just

How did you know I like Jeno?

**Injunieee ❤❤❤**

You’re not exactly subtle, Jaemin-ah

**Na Sexy**

I guess you’re right

But the thing is…

Jeno doesn’t like me

**Injunieee ❤❤❤**

Of course, he does

He is always defending you

And doing the things you like

Looking at you with heart eyes

Being jealous when you give attention to other people

He is the definition of whipped

**Na Sexy**

Well, he can’t be

Because I know for a fact that he likes someone else

**Injunieee ❤❤❤**

Really?

Jeno likes someone else?

I think you maybe worse than everybody else

**Na Sexy**

Renjun

I’m serious

He told me

**Injunieee ❤❤❤**

Wait

He did?

What do you mean?

**Na Sexy**

Exactly that

He told me who he likes

And let me tell you

Poor Jeno

His life would be a lot easier if he didn’t like this person

But don’t tell him I told you that

He is not like you

He gets mad and sulky for a long time

**Architect bros**

**Architect Jun**

Why does Jaemin think you like someone that is not him?

**Architect Jen**

How do you know that?

Wait

I’m going to kill him

**Architect Jun**

Jeno

**Architect Jen**

I used to have a crush on this guy

And never told him that things changed

**Architect Jun**

Jeno

**Architect Jen**

I don’t need your pity, okay?

Things are fine

I like things the way they are

And I’m going to get over him too

**Architect Jun**

Did you have to get over that other crush?

**Architect Jen**

Yeah

**Architect Jun**

Why?

**Architect Jen**

Why what, Renjun?

**Architect Jun**

Why have you never told me about this?

Why did you have to get over that person?

**Architect Jen**

Well…

He liked someone else

I had no chance

**Architect Jun**

Of course, you had a chance

Who wouldn’t like you?

You’re cute, handsome, sweet, kind and patient

Anyone would be lucky to date you

**Architect Jen**

Thank you for saying that

But I really hadn’t 

And I got over

Now I like Jaemin and I’m going to get over him too

He also won’t stay single for long

**Architect Jun**

Did the asshole you liked started dating someone?

**Architect Jen**

I wouldn’t call him an asshole

He’s nice actually

And fun

Anyway

Let’s not talk about this anymore

**Architect Jun**

Fine

But I’m still gonna call him a asshole

**an

Since he couldn’t see the amazing person you are

Unlike Jaemin

He sees it

  
  


**Architect Jen**

Your really shouldn’t call him that

And of course you would throw Jaemin into this conversation again

Actually

I need to go scream with him about him spilling my secrets like this

**Architect Jun**

You shouldn’t keep secrets from your best friend

**Architect Jen**

I didn’t

It was before we became friends

  
  


**Old and clumsy**

**Old and clumsy**

jeno blocked me

**Renjun**

Text someone else than

Like Hyuck

Or Chenle

Yes, text Chenle

**Old and clumsy**

im not gonna text chenle

he just laughs and send crazy emojis

**Renjun**

Text Hyuck

**Old and clumsy**

no

he is going to make fun of me

**Renjun**

True

But maybe he can say something else too

**Old and clumsy**

no

i already take too much shit from him on the chat group

and in the one we have with the hyungs too

**Renjun**

Than text Jaemin

**Old and clumsy**

im not that desperate

maybe i should text jisung

**Renjun**

That’s an idea

Not a good one

But an idea

**Yo Dream**

**tall chick chick**

why mark hyung is texting me

i’m getting scarred for life

**No jam**

Welcome to the club, Jisung

**Injeong**

We meet up every friday to complain how slow hyung is

And drink wine

**legendary sun**

well we drink wine

jeno drink beer

chenle drink vodka

**frat boy**

why you all make fun of me?

**legendary sun**

and jaemin is not invited cuz he’s the sae

**Injeong**

But you’re still a child

You will drink coke

**3na²**

I’m offended

Mark hyung a lot slower than me

**frat boy**

no, i’m not

**ceo lele**

good one hyungs

you exposed our fake book club

and made the slugs fight

**tall chick chick**

i’m ok with coke

drinking is not for me

**3na²**

Of course you are, hyung

**No jam**

It clearly isn’t

**frat boy**

no, i’m not

**Injeong**

What is interesting to me is how all of you shit on Mark hyung for being slow

While being slow yourselves

**No jam**

Take that back

**legendary sun**

you not much better yk

**ceo lele**

you took forever to notice kun ge flirting with you

**Injeong**

How could I?

Kun ge treated me like anyone else

**ceo lele**

he didn’t

you’ve always been his favorite child

it’s your name on chat

**No jam**

Is what now?

**ceo lele**

[screenshot]

**frat boy**

dudeeee

**legendary sun**

tell me u call him daddy

please

**Injeong**

I DON’T

**3na²**

No problem if you do

When Jeno buys me food, I call him oppa

**_No jam has left the chat_ **

**frat boy**

dudeeee

**legendary sun**

na jaemin never change

**ceo lele**

why am i not surprised?

**tall chick chick**

you’re all ruining my innocence

**Injeong**

I didn’t know he was into that

Apparently I don’t know a lot of stuff about him

**3na²**

Injunnieeee

(*≧︶≦))(￣▽￣* )ゞ

**Injeong**

Ew

Take that thing away from me

**frat boy**

what’s this about?

**tall chick chick**

no one is going to add hyung back?

**ceo lele**

NO

( •̀ ω •́ )✧

this is now an emoji free zone

o((>ω< ))o

we should celebrate

i pay

**legendary sun**

yaaaaaaaas

emojis and free booze

╰(*°▽°*)╯

**_Injeong has added Architect Jen to the chat_ **

**_Injeong has changed Architect Jen’s name to the No jam_ **

**Injeong**

Save me from this insanity

**No jam**

I better not see any emojis

Or weird topics

**tall chick chick**

thank you, renjun hyung

it was hurting my eyes

**legendary sun**

noooooo

my emojis and boooze

**frat boy**

yeah

It was hurting mine too

**ceo lele**

YOU

HUANG RENJUN

I WILL SEE IN COURT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys  
> I think this is the funniest chapter I've written until now, so I wish you all had fun reading it.  
> Thank you for the comments, hits, and kudos.  
> See you next week.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun slips and Kun finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Chinese family
> 
> Kun - dad  
> Ten - thai uncle  
> Sicheng - cute uncle  
> Yukhei - giant child  
> Dejun - sensitive child  
> Kunhang - weird child  
> Renjun - favorite child  
> Yangyang - evil child  
> Chenle - ceo lele
> 
> Yo Dream
> 
> Mark - frat boy  
> Donghyuck - legendary sun  
> Jeno - No jam  
> Renjun - Injeong  
> Jaemin - 3na²  
> Chenle - ceo lele  
> Jisung - tall chick chick
> 
> Private chats
> 
> Doyoung and Renjun - Renjun (Renjun) and Doyoung (Architect crush)  
> Architect bfs 💕 - Renjun (Babe) and Kun (Kun gege)  
> Doyoung and Kun - Doyoung and Kun  
> Juns - Dejun (xiao xiao ge) and Renjun (jun didi)  
> Roommates - Ten (Headache) and Kun (sugar daddy)

**Our chinese family**

**ceo lele**

@thai uncle

renjun ended all my chance of happiness on thi life

**dad**

Why are you tagging Ten?

**ceo lele**

becuase you are obv going to take his side

**thai uncle**

what did he do

**dad**

You don’t know that, Chenle

**weird child**

yea he does

you always take renjun side

he’s your favorite

**thai uncle**

what did he do

**favorite child**

I just added Jeno back to the chat

**ceo lele**

MY EMOJIS

(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

**thai uncle**

oh no

poor baby

**sensitive child**

That’s rough

**giant child**

i don’t get it

**dad**

I take that back

I’m obviously on Renjun’s side on this one

**evil child**

me too

that shit is hurtin me

**Doyoung and Renjun**

**Architect crush**

Hi, Renjun

Oh wait

**_Architect crush has changed Renjun-ssi’s name to the Renjun_ **

**Architect crush**

Better

**Renjun**

Hey, Doyoung hyung

Nice change

  
  


**Our chinese family**

**sensitive child**

...and Jeno doesn’t like them, so he doesn’t let anyone use it

**favorite child**

OH GOD HE IS TEXTING ME AGAIN

**ceo lele**

@favorite child

look at the chat

**favorite child**

[deleted message]

Sorry, guys

Wrong chat

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

OH GOD HE IS TEXTING ME AGAIN

**ceo lele**

and you made a fool of yourself

in front of everybody

**Injeong**

I know

I’m trying to not think about that right now

**frat boy**

should i ask?

**legendary sun**

yep

i wanna k wut doyoung hyung did

**ceo lele**

oh thats not important

cuz he texted the chinese group chat 

[screenshot]

**legendary sun**

OMG

THIS

FUCKING

PRICELESS

**No jam**

Renjun, are okay?

**Injeong**

I’m trying to not think about that right now

**3na²**

Did Kun hyung see?

**Injeong**

Again

I’m trying to not think about that right now

  
  
  


**Doyoung and Renjun**

**Architect crush**

Thanks

So, how are you?

**Renjun**

I’m okay

And you?

**Architect crush**

Doing fine too

  
  


**Architect bfs 💕**

**Kun gege**

Who is texting you?

**Babe**

Ahhhh

Well

Doyoung hyung

**Kun gege**

I see

**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

He did

😔😔😔

**No jam**

I’m gonna let that slide because this is kinda messed up

Do you want a hug?

**Injeong**

I kinda do

**No jam**

@3na²

**3na²**

On it

(*≧︶≦))(￣▽￣* )ゞ

**ceo lele**

this is discrimination

**legendary sun**

i agree

**frat boy**

he’s sad, guys

**tall chick chick**

yea

i’ve never seen hyung that sad

**legendary sun**

that cuz we sheltered u from him

during two sad years

of fruitless pinning

**tall chick chick**

hyung

you said fruitless

that doenst fit you style

**legendary sun**

smt only big words can do dat

**tall chick chick**

**doesn’t

  
  


**Doyoung and Kun**

**Kun**

Doyoung

Why are you texting Renjun?

**Doyoung**

He is your boyfriend

I want to be closer to him

Is there a problem?

**Kun**

I’m

Not sure

  
  


**Architect bfs 💕**

**Babe**

Gege?

**Kun gege**

Sorry

I got distracted

Are you okay?

**Babe**

Yeah

I think I am

After all I have you

**Kun gege**

Renjun

🥰🥰🥰

**Babe**

🥰🥰🥰

**Kun gege**

But I’m serious

Are you?

I know what Doyoung means to you

**Babe**

Don’t worry ge

I’m over him

And in love with the most amazing, beautiful man

**Kun gege**

You flatter me too my much, babe

😊😊😊

Do you wanna come over tonight?

I just have to finish this project and I can be all yours

**Babe**

YES

I like the sound of that

**Doyoung and Kun**

**Kun**

Yes

It’s okay

**Doyoung**

Oh okay

Are you sure?

**Kun**

I am

  
  


**Doyoung and Renjun**

**Architect crush**

It’s just me

Or this is kind of awkward?

**Renjun**

Hahahahha

Very awkward

  
  


**Our chinese family**

**evil child**

no one is going to ask about this?

**weird child**

yea

what was dat?

**thai uncle**

@favorite child

explain urself

or better

@ceo lele

expose him

**dad**

No one is exposing anyone

**ceo lele**

sorry dad said i cant

**thai uncle**

@favorite child

get your ass here and explain

**giant child**

he kinda did, ge

he sent the text in the wrong chat

**thai uncle**

Ik dat xuxi

but i wanna k about it

**cute uncle**

I’m kind of curious too

**thai uncle**

see

even sicheng wanna k

  
  


**Doyoung and Renjun**

**Architect crush**

Maybe we should hang out sometime

**Renjun**

Hangout?

**Architect crush**

Yeah

Grab some coffee and talk

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

HE WANTS TO GO OUT FOR COFFEE?

WHAT IS THIS LIFE?

WHY DIDN’T THIS HAPPENED TWO YEARS AGO?

**legendary sun**

cuz u were a fetus 

**No jam**

We have the same age

**legendary sun**

and hyung treat u like u r his baby

and me like im demonic child

**frat boy**

you act like that with him

**Injeong**

He acts like that with anyone

**tall chick chick**

true

**Injeong**

BUT I DON’T SCREAM IN THE CHAT FOR FUN, GUYS

I NEED HELP

AND ANSWERS

**3na²**

Do you want to have coffee with hyung?

**Injeong**

…

A little bit

**3na²**

Then say yes

Unless he says it’s a date

Then say no

**frat boy**

that

actually made sense

**Injeong**

It did

But I can’t just ask

“Hey, hyung. Is this a date?”

**3na²**

Of course you can

**legendary sun**

ofc he cant

just remind him you got a bf

**Injeong**

Okay

I can do that

  
  


**Juns**

**xiao xiao ge**

You better stop ignoring the group

Shit is blowing up

**jun didi**

I genuinely wasn’t

Fuck

**Our chinese family**

**evil child**

yea

i wanna k too

who texted renjun

and y he was screaming

and y this is the wrong chat

i thought we said everything yo each oghter

**weird child**

wat yangyang said

**sensitive child**

You guys only want to make fun of Renjun

**evil child**

he deserves it

**favorite child**

That’s not fair

**thai uncle**

now he shows himself

TELL ME

TELL ME

TELL ME

**giant child**

why do you want to know it so bad, ge?

**thai uncle**

cuz im a gossip

now spill it @favorite child

**favorite child**

Oh

It was just Doyoung hyung

I think my caps was just on

**thai uncle**

oh

**giant child**

doyoung hyung!

he’s back right?

i like him

he’s always been nice to me

and helped me out with jungwoo 

**evil child**

never met him

but ten ge says he is lame

hyuck says the same

**favorite child**

I regret everyday introducing you two

  
  


**Roommates**

**Headache**

you okay?

**sugar daddy**

Why shouldn’t I?

**Headache**

you didnt look the groupchat right?

**sugar daddy**

No

I’m busy

**Headache**

doyoung texted renjun

**sugar daddy**

I know

**Headache**

you do?

and you’re ok?

**sugar daddy**

Renjun told me

And he said he is alright

**Headache**

i’m not asking if he is fine

i’m asking if you are

i know you two are close

and i know you have struggled about renjun liking him before

so i’m gonna ask again

are u ok?

cuz renjun is playing like it’s nothing in the chat

but we all see him freak the hell out

**sugar daddy**

Doyoung wants to be his friend

I can’t do anything besides keeping myself in check

**Headache**

kun

**sugar daddy**

I need to go back to work now, Ten

And Renjun is coming over later

So

You know

**Headache**

i do

but i don’t agree

**sugar daddy**

I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I know the summary makes it look like Renjun is a cheater but he is not. I'm just trying to be funny with that.  
> Anyway, I think now I've started all the main plot points of the fic and I hope it's fun.  
> Thank you for the kudos and hits.  
> Any interaction means a lot to me, but no pressure.  
> See you next week.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun becomes closer to Doyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Dream
> 
> Mark - frat boy  
> Donghyuck - legendary sun  
> Jeno - No jam  
> Renjun - Injeong  
> Jaemin - 3na²  
> Chenle - ceo lele  
> Jisung - tall chick chick
> 
> Our Chinese family
> 
> Kun - dad  
> Ten - thai uncle  
> Sicheng - cute uncle  
> Yukhei - giant child  
> Dejun - sensitive child  
> Kunhang - weird child  
> Renjun - favorite child  
> Yangyang - evil child  
> Chenle - ceo lele
> 
> Private chats
> 
> Doyoung and Renjun - Renjun (Renjun) and Doyoung (Architect crush)  
> Architect bfs 💕 - Renjun (Babe) and Kun (Kun gege)  
> Architect bros - Renjun (Architect Jun) and Jeno (Architect Jen)  
> Architect cousins - Doyoung (Doie hyung) and Jeno (Best boy Jeno)  
> Old and clumsy - Renjun and Mark (old and clumsy)

**Doyoung and Renjun**

**Architect crush**

Renjun

**Renjun**

Oh my god

I’m so sorry, hyung

I went to Kun ge’s apartament and forgot to answer you

We kinda had this inside date night

But yeah

We can have coffee sometime

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**Injeong**

[screenshot]

Be proud, bitches

  
  


**Doyoung and Renjun**

**Architect crush**

Oh, that’s understandable

Kun has been very busy recently

But I’m glad we can meet up

What about this weekend

**Renjun**

Yeah, he has

Work is taking a bit of a tool on him

He almost have no free time

Always having to finish a project

But you know

It’s the life we chose for ourselves

**Architect crush**

Well, that’s true

**Renjun**

And the weekend is fine

**Architect bfs 💕**

**Babe**

Ge

**Kun gege**

Hey, babe

I’m busy right now

Can we talk later?

**Babe**

Sure

**Yo Dream**

**legendary sun**

i raised a smooth mf

**ceo lele**

youre not his dad

kun ge is

**tall chick chick**

but they’re dating

**frat boy**

jisung is right

is kinda of weird

**3na²**

No kink shaming on this group

**ceo lele**

omg yukhei ge was right

its weird

but i dont want renjun as my stepmother

**Injeong**

I’M NO ONE’S STEPMOTHER

**No jam**

I really don’t want to know what goes down on your guys group

**legendary sun**

i cant believe ‘m saying this

but jaemin is right

he’s not a child 

He’s the baby

yk

  
  


**Architect bros**

**Architect Jun**

Jeno

**Architect Jen**

Renjun

**Architect Jun**

Weird question

But do you know if Doyoung hyung and Kun ge are friends?

**Architect Jen**

I don’t know

They were classmates

But they never seemed very close

Why?

**Architect Jun**

[screenshot]

**Architect Jen**

Maybe you should ask hyung?

**Architect Jun**

I tried

But he is working right now

**Architect Jen**

What about Doyoung hyung?

**Architect Jun**

What about him?

**Architect Jen**

You can ask him

**Architect Jun**

I can’t

Can I?

**Architect Jen**

He said he wanted to be closer to you

You have nothing to lose

The worst thing that can happen is hyung not answer

**Architect Jun**

You’re right

**Architect cousins**

**Best boy Jeno**

I almost spilled

Keeping secrets from Renjun isn’t my forte

**Doie hyung**

I know for a fact that isn’t true

But what happened?

**Best boy Jeno**

You’re gonna find out if Renjun is brave enough

  
  


**Doyoung and Renjun**

**Renjun**

Hyung

Can I ask you a question?

**Architect crush**

Sure, Renjun

**Renjun**

How do you know Kun ge has been busy?

  
  


**Architect cousins**

**Doie hyung**

Oh

Fuck

**Best boy Jeno**

Yeah

**Doie hyung**

Shit

**Doyoung and Renjun**

**Architect crush**

Well, we weren’t particular close in university

Even though we did some disciplines together

But he helped me a lot with the moving to China

And we started to talk more

I’d like to think that we became friends

**Renjun**

Oh, that’s make sense

It’s that ge haven’t talked about you

So

**Architect crush**

That’s okay

I understand

We mostly talk about what we are working on

**Renjun**

That’s my gege

😊😊😊😊

**Architect crush**

😄😄

  
  


**Architect cousins**

**Doie hyung**

Renjun is cute

**Best boy Jeno**

I know that, hyung

**Yo Dream**

**legendary sun**

r they ignoring us

**frat boy**

probably

i wish i was

**3na²**

@No jam @Injeong

**tall chick chick**

i’m getting scarred again

**3na²**

They are

**ceo lele**

good

because i’ve got work to do

**Injeong**

ZHONG CHENLE

THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’RE GOING TO DO

**Our chinese family**

**ceo lele**

i propose we change renjun’s nickname to sugar baby

apparently @giant child was right

And it’s weird

**evil child**

i still prefer stepmother

**giant child**

I KNEW IT

**sensitive child**

can’t we take this opportunity

to turn this chat group in a more normal direction?

**cute uncle**

Dejun is right

Even though I would miss being a uncle

**thai uncle**

noooo

i’m not ready to lose my status as sugar baby to renjun

no offense

**favorite child**

I don’t even know where to start

But don’t worry, Ten ge

You can still be the sugar baby

I don’t want that title

Actually Dejun ge is right

We should change everything or not at all

**_dad changed favorite child’s name to Babe_ **

**evil child**

ew kun ge

**thai uncle**

he just said he didn’t want to your sugar baby

**dad**

He isn’t

But that’s my pet name to Renjun

And you all are going to have to learn to live with that

We are dating

For the serious run

And I’m tired of all you giving him shit because of it

**Babe**

Kun ge

😳😳😳😳

**cute uncle**

That’s oddly sweet

**sensitive child**

OH

THAT WAS SO CUTE

OMG

**giant child**

go kun ge

**thai uncle**

i really wasnt expecting this

**evil child**

ew kun ge

**weird child**

wut did i miss

…

ew kun ge

**Architect bfs 💕**

**Kun gege**

Was it too much?

**Babe**

Maybe

But it was cute

You defending me like that

Actually scrap that cute

It was sexy

Omg

It was so sexy, ge

Fuck

I really wanted to be with you right now

**Kun gege**

I...

I can see what I can do

Do you have class right now?

**Babe**

No

**Kun gege**

Are you lying?

**Babe**

Maybe?!

**Kun gege**

Hmmm

I’m gonna take my lunch break early today

**Babe**

That’s why you're the best

  
  


**Yo Dream**

**ceo lele**

kun ge snapped

congrats @Injeong

**Injeong**

Sorry

Can’t talk right now

Gonna get dicked

**legendary sun**

and smh he acts like people dont know he is a freak

**frat boy**

HYUCK

jisung

**legendary sun**

oh he can drink now

he can know about renjun’s kinks

**tall chick chick**

NO I CANT

**ceo lele**

grow up park jisung

people have sex

**tall chick chick**

i know that

but i dont need to know the details

**3na²**

Who is trying to end Jisungie’s innocence?

You’re going to have to go over my dead body for that

**legendary sun**

we all k who would love to do that

right?

**frat boy**

we do?

**3na²**

Oh

Then it’s okay

**No jam**

Hyung

Pleaseeee

**tall chick chick**

what’s happening?

**ceo lele**

no idea

**No jam**

Ugh

**legendary sun**

ugh

**3na²**

I have no words for this

  
  


**Old and clumsy**

**_Announcements: Getting dicked, don’t disturb_ **

**Old and clumsy**

serious

i cant ask jisung about this

he doesn’t know

fuck you’re with kun hyung

i’m gonna have to ask jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you guys enjoyed a bit more of this mess.  
> It's a bit of a challenge to keep up with everything in this fic, but I have fun with it.  
> Thank you all for the kudos and any interaction is deeply appreciated.  
> See you guys next week. 
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
